Playboy Magazines (Mafia II)
Playboy magazines are collectibles found throughout the game, starting in 1945. Finding one of the Playboy magazines or the Wanted posters will earn you the "Collectors Item" achievement/trophy. Finding all 50 of the Playboy magazines will earn you the Ladies Man achievement/trophy. When the player is next to one of the Playboy magazines, they have the option to collect it by pressing the action button which will appear when near the magazine. When the action button is pressed, a vintage Playboy "centerfold" model that corresponds with the found magazine will appear. These can later be reviewed in the main menu, under "Extras". Playboy published it's first issue in 1953, so if the game followed historical context the magazines wouldn't have existed yet. Content The Playboys' contain images from original 1950s and early 1960s Playboys, contains mature nudity, parental discretion advised. Locations Demo There are 5 magazines to find in the demo version of the game. #The gun shop in Sand Island on the counter PHOTO #On the kitchen counter of the house in Greenfields where you start. PHOTO #One of the Dress Shops on the counter PHOTO #In one of the bars PHOTO #In the room where you kill The Fat Man. There is one on a shelving unit in the centre of the room, just before the stairs back down. PHOTO Full Game There are 50 magazines to find in the full version of the game. Most of these are only found during missions. #'Chapter 2:' Joe's apartment on the corner of Joe's bed. #'Chapter 2:' In Bruski's Scrapyard on a shelf in the three car garage adjacent to Mike's shop. #'Chapter 3:' Exiting Derek's office going into the warehouse you'll find it on the floor to your left. #'Chapter 3:' Just behind the entrance to Maria Angello's apartment building. Look to the left of the small shelf. PHOTO #'Chapter 3:' In the Price Administration Building on the corner of the guards desk in the lobby. PHOTO #'Chapter 3:' In the Basement of the Price Administration Building in the storeroom to the right of where the alarm shutoff is located. It is between the two shelves on the floor. PHOTO #'Chapter 3:' In the Price Administration Building on the windowsill closest to the doorway in the Industrial Specialist Office. #'Chapter 4:' Can be found on the landing on the first set of stairs after leaving the bookstore. Found next to the box of books. PHOTO #'Chapter 4:' Leave the first landing and turn left, and then under next set of stairs another magazine can be found. PHOTO #'Chapter 4:' Can be found in the rooftop shelter to the left of the shelves right after the first corner. PHOTO #'Chapter 4:' In Joe's apartment building on the first floor by the locked wooden gate blocking the doorway. Found opposite the crates. PHOTO #'Chapter 5:' While still in 233 Misery Lane after leaving the apartment run up the stairs, in-between the two doors a magazine can be found. PHOTO #'Chapter 5:' Inside the distillery office on the first floor there is a magazine on the shelf to the left of the lockers. It is important to get this one before the building goes up in flames. PHOTO #'Chapter 5:' Immediately after starting to escort the injured Henry out of there building there is a magazine to the right between the three chairs and a storage cage. PHOTO #'Chapter 6:' Once out in the rec yard a magazine can be found behind the bleachers next to the sleeping prisoner. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #'Chapter 6:' Between the grey shed and the fence by the basketball court. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. PHOTO #'Chapter 6:' On the top of one of the large industrial clothes dryers. You can only grab it after your second fight. PHOTO #'Chapter 7:' On the top floor of Joe's apartment building before visiting Joe. Can be found at the end of the hallway in the corner. PHOTO #'Chapter 7:' On the end table in the hallway on the second floor of Vito's apartment building. #'Chapter 7:' On Vito's kitchen table. #'Chapter 7:' At Harry's Army Navy Military Surplus store at the bottom of the stairs next to some munitions crates. PHOTO #'Chapter 8:' In the foundry after dispensing of the first wave of greasers, a magazine can be found on an oil drum in the shack to the left. PHOTO #'Chapter 8:' In the foundry after the rail yard a magazine can be found by a couple of oil drums. PHOTO #'Chapter 8:' Before leaving and grabbing the hot rod, go under the stairwell to the building on the left. This leads to a shanty with a fire and a dirty bed. Under the bed is a magazine. PHOTO #'Chapter 9:' After accepting the job from Carlo a magazine can be found on the end of the bar in the Maltese Falcon. PHOTO #'Chapter 9:' Just after Vito gets doused in sewage while making his way into the slaughterhouse. Go down the first tunnel going left and you will see a dead end, the magazine is on the ground before the grating. #'Chapter 9:' After dropping in to the slaughter house a magazine can be found behind the second scrap bin on the left. PHOTO #'Chapter 9:' In the largest room with the two butchers and the armed guard there is a magazine in the back corner next to counter and the bloody bin. PHOTO #'Chapter 10:' Upon entering the back door with Joe, go to the end of the hallway and take a left, and head to the door on the opposite side of the room, it also has a sign above it that says "Daily Room". On the desk where the rude man is sitting there is a magazine. #'Chapter 10:' After leaving the conference room take the stairs down to the 16th floor instead of following Joe. The magazine is in front of the gates blocking the stairs to the 15th floor. PHOTO #'Chapter 10:' On the ground near the control panel of the window washers' lift on the roof. #'Chapter 10:'After leaving Joe's apartment and returning home there is a magazine in the master bathroom between the wall and the shower. (Also obtainable in chapter 11 if missed.) PHOTO #'Chapter 11:' While in Leo's house head out in to the entrance hall, and on the windowsill to the left there is a magazine. PHOTO #'Chapter 11:' While in Leo's house there is a magazine in the bathroom on the wicker basket. #'Chapter 11:' When Joe shows you his apartment's "new look," search by his bed for the magazine on the floor. #'Chapter 12:' After the cutscene showing the run-in with the "cops," run up the nearby staircase into the building. Look on the floor to your right as Joe tells you to keep away from the windows, and you'll see it beside some pipes. #'Chapter 13:' After meeting Mr. Wong, Joe will show you some stairs that lead out of the basement. There is a closet before those stairs, search around for the magazine on the floor. #'Chapter 15:' As you make your way into the planetarium from the first balcony, you'll come into a room with some stairs. Taking the stairs to your left goes up to the roof, but you want to take the stairs to your right. Go all the way down and the magazine is tucked away in a corner underneath the stairs. #'Chapter 15:' After the cutscene showing you finishing off Carlo Falcone you can pick one up at the bottom of the projector in the middle of the room. P01.jpg|Issue #1 P02.jpg|Issue #2 P03.jpg|Issue #3 P04.jpg|Issue #4 P05.jpg|Issue #5 P06.jpg|Issue #6 P07.jpg|Issue #7 P08.jpg|Issue #8 P09.jpg|Issue #9 P10.jpg|Issue #10 P11.jpg|Issue #11 P12.jpg|Issue #12 P13.jpg|Issue #13 P14.jpg|Issue #14 P15.jpg|Issue #15 P16.jpg|Issue #16 P17.jpg|Issue #17 P18.jpg|Issue #18 P19.jpg|Issue #19 P20.jpg|Issue #20 P21.jpg|Issue #21 P22.jpg|Issue #22 P23.jpg|Issue #23 P24.jpg|Issue #24 P25.jpg|Issue #25 p26.jpg|Issue #26 p27.jpg|Issue #27 p28.jpg|Issue #28 p29.jpg|Issue #29 p30.jpg|Issue #30 p31.jpg|Issue #31 p32.jpg|Issue #32 p33.jpg|Issue #33 p34.jpg|Issue #34 p35.jpg|Issue #35 p36.jpg|Issue #36 p37.jpg|Issue #37 p38.jpg|Issue #38 p39.jpg|Issue #39 p40.jpg|Issue #40 p41.jpg|Issue #41 p42.jpg|Issue #42 p43.jpg|Issue #43 p44.jpg|Issue #44 p45.jpg|Issue #45 p46.jpg|Issue #46 p47.jpg|Issue #47 p48.jpg|Issue #48 p49.jpg|Issue #49 p50.jpg|Issue #50 Behind the Scenes Playboy reviewed Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, saying it was "An offer you can't refuse". See also Guide to the playboy magazines in the Mafia 2 demo Category:Collectibles Category:Mafia II Category:Locations Category:Images